Le serpentard et la griffondor
by laura.esquerre.3
Summary: L'histoire de Rose Potter, la petite sœur de Harry, a toujours vécu dans son ombre mais au jours de son 14eme printemps elle ressent le besoin de s'émanciper de ce frère qui prend tant de place et pourquoi pas entretenir une relation avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Rose Potter, oui Potter, je suis la « petite sœur » de l'Élue, de celui qui a triomphé face a Voldemort lors du combat final. C'est un lourd poids a porté que celui d'être sa sœur. Enfin bref, j'ai 14 ans (mon frère 15), je ne lui ressemble pas du tout, hormis les yeux, nous avons tout les deux les yeux de ma mère. Non, contrairement a Harry, moi, je suis châtains clair, je suis plutôt bien formé enfin selon mes amis garçons et je suis pas du tout comme lui niveau caractère. Je suis en 4eme année, a Griffondors, j'ai peu d'amis mais ce sont de bons amis. Mon meilleur ami, c'est Neville Londubat, sans lui Poudlard n'aurait plus du tout le même aspect, c'est mon pilier dans la vie et non Harry. Je suis dans les personnes les plus intelligentes de Poudlard et tout particulièrement en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal. J'adore passer du temps avec Hermione, surtout quand on révise. J'ai étais élevé par un charmant professeur pendant plusieurs année qui était un ami de mon défunt père, Remus Lupin. De plus, même si j'ai que 14 ans, je métrise parfaitement le pouvoir d'Oclumentie.


	2. 1 - Une journée Pas si banale

**Chapitre 1**

Nous étions un beau samedi de septembre, il fessait étonnement beau et chaud pour la saison et moi j'étais condamnée a passer ma journée dans les cachots avec le professeurs Rogue pour approfondir mes connaissances en potion. Malgré le fait que j'apprécie les potions, je n'apprécie pas du tout Rogue et rien qu'a l'idée de passer toute la journée avec lui, j'en palis d'avance ! De plus il me fait incroyablement peur. Arriver devant la salle de classe, une boule se créa dans mon ventre, je savais pertinemment se qui allait se passer. Rogue allait me donner une potion ultra-complexe, je n'arriverais pas a la faire, il allait m'humiliai, j'allai pleurer, il m'insulterais de personne faible et vulnérable du coup moi je partirais en courant et j'irais me réconforté dans les bras de Neville. Il ouvra la porte, ne dis rien et me laissa m'installer. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et se mit a lire la Gazette du sorcier. Moi, je resta la planté comme une idiote ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Que faites vous a restez la ? Dit-il avec dédains

Ben vous ne m'avez donner aucune consigne, monsieur

Je sais mais tout est sur le tableau, vous ne savez pas lire mademoiselle Potter ?

Si mais je …

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous avez bien l'arrogance de la famille Potter ! La coupa Rogue

Oui monsieur ! Dit Rose en se soumettant

L'heure se passa étonnement bien enfin une tension était palpable entre lui et moi mais nous ne adressions pas la parole, ce qui facilita le cours. Arriver a la fin du cours, je lui rendis ma potion sans rien dire et partis en silence sans même dire au revoir. Rogue ne dit rien, il leva juste les yeux vers moi et se remit dans sa lecture, l'air de rien. En sortant de la salle de classe, Neville était la , il m'attendait, anxieux. Quand je sortis, il me questionna sur mon heure passer avec Rogue. Je lui raconta tout enfin pour ce qu'il y avait a raconté. On remonta donc vers la Grande salle pour se restaurer. Je me rendis compte que le soir était venue et que nous étions dans les derniers a venir pour le repas du soir. Après le repas, nous partîmes donc en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors, quand au détours d'un couloir, on croisa Lupin

Bonsoir Remus ! Comment allez vous ?

Bonsoir Rose ! Bonsoir Neville ! Je vais bien et vous ?

Je vais bien ! Dis-je

Moi aussi. Dit Neville

Bon et bien les jeunes bonne soirée et Rose, ne te couche pas trop tard, demain tu as cours. Neville, au revoir.

Au revoir ! dit Tim

Au revoir ! Dis- je a mon tours

Après cette rencontre, nous sommes allés nous asseoir dans la salle commune des Griffondors, dans les fauteuils bien moelleux de cette salle. Après plusieurs minutes de détente, Harry, Ron et Hermione nous rejoignirent a nos cotés. La discutions aller bon trin quand je décida d'aller dormir quand Harry me retint et me dit a l'oreille «Rose, fais attention a toi !», je ne compris pas l'intervention d'Harry mais je fis mine de ne rien avoir entendue et alla me coucher. Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, il y avait une sortie a Près-au-lard de prévu mais moi je décida de rester dans mon lit. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de mon lit, aujourd'hui, je pourrais y passer la journée mais Hermione vint me chercher et me dit d'un ton maternel :

Rose, lève toi mon cœur, aujourd'hui on a une sortie !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la laisse m'appeler comme ça, j'aime pas trop quand elle me donne ce petit nom.

Oui oui j'arrive dans 5minutes !

Non pas dans 5 minutes ! Maintenant !

OK, je me prépare et j'arrive.

Quelques temps plus tard, je descendis forcé et contrainte dans la salle commune. Hermione m'attendait patiemment nous partîmes donc en direction de Près-au-lard. Le début de la soirée se passa bien, jusqu'au moment où Malfoy et sa bande firent leurs apparitions. Malefoy dit méchamment:

Alors les goudous, on se balade en amoureuse ?!

Ta gueule Malefoy ! Va te faire foutre ! Répliquai-je

Ah ouai tu me parle comme ça toi !

Ouai ! Tu me fais chier connard !

Rose, calme toi ! Me dit Hermione en essayant de me calmer

Toi ta gueule sale sang-de-bourbe ! Casse toi !

Hermione partit en courant, quelle lâche celle-la ! Malefoy s'approcha de moi ainssi que ces amis qui se mirent derrière moi. Je dis :

Wouah ! Trois mec contre une seule fille ! Quel courage ! Franchement de vrais homme !

Ta gueule ! Répliqua Malefoy

Là, tout trois commencèrent a me frapper de toute leurs force. J'encaissai les coups sans broncher, j'avais l'habitude de me faire frapper par les serpentard a cause de mon frère quand tout a coup un homme fit son apparition. Les trois serpentard partirent en courant a la vue de cet homme mais avant de partir Malefoy me dit «Ta de la chance Potter ! La prochaine fois toi, la sang-de-bourbe et ton frère, vous y passer ! ». Je vis, donc, cet homme, mon sauveteur faire son apparition. Quel fut l'horreur quand je vis l'homme qui m'avait sauvé !


End file.
